Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/TE Studios
Day 1 Hello everyone and welcome to the TE Studios Presentation and I am your host, Thektdude! Today I will give you stuff about projects I have already started working on. Mother: Your Adventure - ' * Amiibo Support - All Amiibos, except from cards, and woolly Amiibos. Can be used for Character Creator, and wear the costume of a Nintendo character like Mario, Link, etc. * NEW Minigames! - Battles, Speed run Mode, and more! * More Plot coming next week! * Release Date changed - USA and UK get it on 19th and Japan get it on the 18th of April. '''Lego Legend of Zelda -' * New Trailer showing footage of gameplay: Warner Bros games Logo, TT Games Logo, Lego Logo, Nintendo Logo and TE Studios. Open fades to a stormy sky, down to the ground. Link and his horse appear in Lego form going across the screen with Link waving at the Camera. Then gameplay, with Link collecting Rupees (Studs in Zelda Form), then attacking enemies. Then game-play of Link and Zelda building pieces to escape and then escape. Then a fade into white, and blue sky appears and the setting is cartoon as the camera pans down. Then spots Toon Link, fishing and then falls into the water catching something. Then game play of free roam on the Island as Toon Link. Then Toon Link turns and then switches to Young Link, then Link and then classic Link. Then the Logo appears, and then with the release date. And thats all we have for Day 1 here, come back for Day 2 to hear about Starbound Prime and the new upcoming game, Mother Online. See ya tomorrow! Day 2 Welcome back everyone! I am your host, Thektdude and let's get straight into the next project I have begun working on back in August with a certain someone, known as KinglerMaster. 'Starbound Prime: Angels from Above -' * Chapter 4 and 5 will be released on Friday 19th February and Chapter 6 and 7 will be released in Mid March. * The game will still be assisted by Blizzard Studios. * New characters will be revealed on the same day as Chapter 4 and 5. * The game will also be released on the NX, as a title, but a launch Title still for Blizzard X. * New 1 Minute Cinematic Trailer: Begins in space with two Arwings flying past the camera into a battle. Fox then says, "Ready." Then they both speed into the battle, with Fox getting hit very quick and causing Fox's Arwing to fly off from the battlefield with black cutting in and out as that's happening. Then Fox's ship falls into a planet and crashes into a rock. Then, TE Studios, Blizzard Studios and Nintendo logo appear, one by one very quick. Then Pit is flying and see's the Arwing and goes towards it to see Fox, he grabs him by the hand and gets him out. They both turn to see enemies and they all get ready to fight and then go at each other. Then cut to text in Star Fox font saying, "From Creators and writers Thektdude and KinglerMaster" then, shows a abandoned space station; then shows Lucas and Ness exploring the base and then see Metroids appearing out of nowhere and get trapped and close their eyes and then the Metroids get destroyed and Samus appears, and tells them both, "Come with me." and they all escape and get into Samus' Ship and get out of there as it explodes. Then another text appears in Metroid Font saying. "Gives you a crossover masterpiece" then cuts back to Pit and Fox in space flying into battle. Then as Fox almost gets shot again, he just misses it by barrel rolling and the thing that tried to shoot him gets destroyed by Samus Ship with Samus looking at him and him looking back at her, then with a shot of Samus' Ship and Fox's Arwing and Pit, then the title appears. Then Earthbound text saying, "Coming soon for Blizzard X and Nintendo NX." Then cuts to black. Ok Everyone, its time to talk about one of my new games that I revealed in a blog with a teaser poster for the game. Just check out this Trailer. 'Mother Online -' * Short 1 minute Teaser. Starts with the Logo for TE Studios, then Nintendo. Then starts in a neighborhood in 3D animation, but with Earthbound Style and a figure knocks on a door and drops a letter and runs off. The door opens to reveal a kid. He picks up the letter and reads it. The letter says, "Hey kid, come meet us at the hill, we are planning something. Make sure to bring your things." The kid goes back into the house and then comes out with his backpack and cap and closes the door behind him and runs off. Shots of the kid running from a tree and a window. Then, the kid finally arrives at the hill to see other kids there, same age as him. One of them turns and sees the kid and says, "Come here." The kid walks towards the group and one of the kids say, "I'm going to need, more than 3 party members to come on this adventure, whos with me?" Everyone puts their hand out in the circle and the kid then puts his hand out. Then a shot of the hands out together and then a circle is made around the hands into the earthbound symbol with the background turning to black and a purple effect blowing up from behind the symbol and the title appears, with the release date. * The Game will be released in Summer 2017. * The Game will be made by Level 5 .Inc (the guys who made Professor Leyton series) as well as TE Studios and Nintendo. * It will be released for Wii U (as far as I know.) * It will feature some of the most known characters from the Earthbound Universe. Hope you enjoyed what I have showed you today, but its not over yet, we still have one more day and thats where I will discuss, the two untitled games, I'll see you tomorrow. Day 3 (Final) Welcome back everyone, and today is the last day of this presentation, but I saved what I really wanted to show you, for last. You ready? Let's get right into it. * 45 Second Teaser. Starts off in a cold neighborhood. Its all quiet, apart from sounds of footsteps belonging to one person. The camera then changes position to the ground and shows a pair of legs walking, then the camera goes up and a face is seen, holding a flashlight and scanning the area of the neighborhood, then as he shines his light on a house, then hears a crunch, and turns and shines his light of the source of the sound and sees a person, same age as him. Then the last shot of the person shining his light with a surprised expression. Then the title of the game appears, with a release date. 'Upon Us -' * The game's release date is November 2016. * Its about a kid who mysteriously sees people disappear and his town becomes abandoned, apart from him and a few other kids, figuring out whats going on. * It is coming for the Xbox One, PS4, PC and NX. * The Game will only be made by TE Studios. * More info will be revealed next showcase. Now, before you go, I want to show you a teaser for another game that TE Studios has begun working on. * 30 Second Teaser. Its all dark, then the Logo for TE Studios appears, with the WB Games logo, TT Games and Lego logo. Then a flashlight appears, along with a lego figure (that looks like the same character from the Upon Us Teaser.) Then 2 bright blue eyes appear (Iron Man) and then a green Lightsaber appears, and the lego figure smiles. Then the title for the game appears, then with a featuring characters from, "Marvel, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and more!" Then the final text saying, "Coming Soon" and then it ends. Title - '''Lego Adventures of Kieron Hope you enjoyed this first presentation from TE Studios, enjoy the rest of your day everyone! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:TE Studios